


Falling in the Black

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being blinded by an attempt on his life, Rosto starts to become bitter and angry. When Beka returns to Corus after six months away, she finds that he has slipped into a downward spiral that only she can break him out of. And she means to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind

_**I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back  
** **Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me** _

**\- Falling Inside the Black, Skillet**

* * *

_I can't wait to get home,_ Beka Cooper thought to herself. After checking on the young passenger in front of her, she nudged the horse into a trot. She was eager to return to Corus, and not only because it meant returning to normal Dog work.

She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to tease Ersken, chat with Kora and Aniki, but there was one thing she wanted to do most of all. She wanted to give Rosto his chance. She had done a lot of thinking and soul-searching during her flight towards the desert to rescue the prince.

Now it seemed right to do just that. Rosto had made it abundantly clear that he had feelings for her and would give anything to be able to call her his own. She had to admit, she had seen the way he looked at her. It was different from the way she had seen him look at any other mot, even Aniki when he had been with her. The light in his eyes mirrored the look Beka had seen in the eyes of Herun Lofts the day after his rescue when he had looked at Tansy.

That was what she wanted: to be with someone she knew loved her, really loved her. Even if he was the Rogue, he would have his chance for however long it worked. Despite the fact that some part of her knew that it wouldn't work, that she and Rosto could never truly be together while he was the Rogue, she still felt that it was right, somehow.

Anything closer than a vague friendship was supposed to be destined to fail. Maybe it was. Beka had already decided that it no longer mattered to her. She would deal with the consequences when they came. If they came, she corrected herself. There was always a chance that it _would_ work out for them.

That night, with her head pillowed on her hands, she fell asleep thinking of Rosto and what she would say to him when she returned.

That same night, the Court of the Rogue was a noisy affair. Rosto the Piper leaned against the arm of his throne, watching the goings on of his Court. He let out a sigh and shifted in his seat, obviously less than happy.

Not only were his Unicorn and Flash District chiefs nowhere to be seen when he had ordered them to attend his Court, but he missed Beka. She had been gone for almost six months, and Rosto was desperately lonely without her. He was also getting jealous of their housemates. Kora had Ersken, and Aniki had Phelan, but Rosto was alone, as he had remained since he and Aniki had broken it off. At least when Beka was there, he wasn't the only one who was single. Even if she didn't want to be his, at least he could share his misery with her.

Aniki glanced at him, then back at the crowd gathered in the Dancing Dove. Rosto ran a hand over his pulled-back white-blond hair, smoothing any stray strands that had somehow escaped his horsetail. His hand fell to the fabric of the navy blue shirt he wore as he shifted and rested his elbow on the armrest of his throne.

Movement in the corner caught his eye. A bright flash of color made his head turn. His void-colored gaze landed on a shrewish cove in the corner, who was swiftly hiding something in a loose, ratty tunic.

Rosto snapped his fingers and pointed. Almost instantly, a pair of rushers dragged the cove from his obscure spot in the corner. They threw him down in front of Rosto's throne, then relieved him of the items he had been handling. A vial of florescent orange liquid, a thin, weighted dagger, and a list of instructions.

No one had to guess what the orange fluid was. It was apparent even to the most stone-drunk rushers. Poison. No other substance had the acid-bright colors poison like that did. The cove had tried to kill – assassinate, rather – the Rogue. And by the look of it, he hadn't gotten as far as he had without some help at the very least.

Rosto rose from his throne, taking a step forward and folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at the cove, who had been forced to kneel in front of him. Rosto's face was chilling and merciless as he looked down at the Rat who had made an attempt, though it was far from succeeding, to take his life from him.

"Who sent you?" Rosto asked, his voice low and threatening. The cove shook his head. "I may be kind and let you live if you tell me who it was that asked you to kill me," he added softly. The cove stared at him, unsure for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak. He had barely gotten a word out when a mage mark flared on his hand and he collapsed, instantly dead from the effects of the spell.

Rosto cursed, fury twisting his face. An instant later, he felt a blade bury itself in the back of his shoulder. He yelped in pain even before he felt fire begin to spread from the wound. He jerked his arm back out of reflex, and the knife came free. It clattered to the ground, the red of Rosto's blood covering more than half of it. There, on the silver blade, just above the blood, was a droplet of an unnatural lavender-colored liquid.

Moments later, when his world was being enclosed by blackness at the edges, Rosto realized what was going on. The shrewish cove had been a distraction. The real assassin was just waiting for his chance, using another vial of fast-acting poison to bring down his prey.

Then Rosto's world came crashing down and met the dark.

* * *

He came to hours later. His head ached and his mouth was as dry as a desert. He opened his eyes to complete darkness, trying to remember what had happened. A soft groan escaped him unnoticed. A cool hand touched his face, making him jerk away.

"Shh, Rosto, it's alright. Relax, it's just me." It was Kora's voice. He would recognize her voice anywhere after knowing her for so long.

"What happened?" He asked in a scratchy voice. He moved his head, wondering why it was so dark. Surely she would have lit a candle if it was that late at night.

"Someone tried to kill you, Rosto. You almost died. A healer counteracted the poison that was on the blade that hit you. It was almost too late to save you by the time she got here. There are side-effects, though," she said quietly. Rosto could hear the sympathy in her voice, the pity. He did not like that.

"Kora, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why it's so dark." There was a long pause, as if she did not want to speak. "Kora?"

"You're blind, Rosto." It took a long moment for that to sink in. He was blind, he couldn't see. That was why it was so dark.

"Oh," was all he could say. He couldn't think of anything else.

"I am so sorry, Rosto, but your life was in danger. We had to make the choice. Your sight, or your life…" She tried to explain. Rosto raised a hand and reached out in her direction, effectively silencing her. She placed her hand in his. He squeezed.

"I know. Just let it alone. It's not your fault, Kora," he said. He closed his eyes again before moisture could form there, and went back to sleep, praying that it was just a dream.


	2. Beka

A week later, Rosto was once again lying in bed, propped up this time. His sightless eyes stared out the window. He was utterly sick of just sitting there. He had not been allowed out of his room, and was confined to his bed as much as possible. His meals were brought to him, as was anything he might want or need. He hated it.

Aniki was at his bedside, reading a book, from what she had said. If it wasn't her or Kora sitting with him, Ersken or Phelan was there with him. They hadn't left him alone since the attempt on his life. Night and day, whether he was awake or asleep, he was never alone.

He honestly hated that they had to help him do anything, even eat or drink. Rosto had never been helpless, but suddenly, he wasn't even allowed to try. This loss of freedom that had accompanied his loss of sight irritated him more than not being able to see at all.

Even worse was the boredom. He had nothing to do but think and talk. Half the time, whoever was sitting with him wouldn't want to talk. They were too busy reading something important or, in Ersken's case, writing reports. To Rosto, this was more than frustrating. He wasn't asking to be entertained; he just wanted company instead of someone watching him like a hawk. Was that too much to ask?

What really bothered him was the fact that they treating him differently. Rosto hadn't changed at all. The only thing that had was that he couldn't see. He didn't need to be treated like he was completely helpless, he didn't want it, and he didn't like it.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Rosto?" She didn't sound like she was paying much attention. He made a soft noise of disgust that she couldn't hear.

"Would you hand me that puzzle? I think Kora put it on my desk." A moment later, he felt a jumble of cool metal against his hand. It was a mind puzzle, as they were called, made of silver rods bent into shapes by a smith. They were all the rage throughout the City, but very few people had managed to solve them.

Rosto had been through three in the last two days. Because he wasn't impeded by the illusions that confused most people, it seemed easier. He accepted the puzzle from Aniki and ran his fingertips over the complex shapes in his hands.

About an hour later, the separate pieces that were supposed to be freed sat on the blanket in front of him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, a little cross that he had finished it so fast. Then he heard the door open and two distinct sets of footfalls in the room.

"Aniki, you need to get going." It was Kora again. At least she would talk to him. He heard Aniki rise and leave the room without a word, probably to leave for Court. "Rosto, I brought the healer with me. She's going to see if anything can be done for your eyes," she said. Rosto nodded and sighed.

"Close your eyes, please," the healer said. He did so, feeling the coolness of healing magic on the healer's fingers when she touched him seconds later. It was several moments before she pulled back. He heard her talking to Kora in a low voice and waited. He was confused when he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps receding into the distance.

"Kora, what's going on?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Nothing. She's just gone to get something she thinks might help you. She did say that you might get your sight back in a few years, but she didn't want to get your hopes up by telling you. She can't be sure, because she hasn't seen anything like this before. It might not come back at all, but there is a chance. Also, the poison has completely dissipated from your body," she told him. For just a moment, a half-smile graced his features before disappearing again.

"I can never go back to the Rogue, though, can I?" He asked. He felt Kora put a soft hand on one of his.

"No, most likely not. If you do get your sight back, it isn't likely that it will be as clear as it was before. Aniki will take good care of the Rogue," she told him quietly. "They've moved Court back to the old bank building now, so you can go downstairs if you want to later. Would you like that?" Rosto thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose it would be nice for a change, even if I can't see it," he muttered.

* * *

Hoofbeats clopped against the cobblestones as Beka entered the Lower City. Having taken the prince up to the palace already, all she had to do now was return the horse to the Kennel and then she could go home. She was so tired of sleeping on the ground and having sand all over her body.

She dismounted at the stable where the Kennel's horses were kept and handed her horse off to the stable boy. She left a note for Ahuda with the Night Watch sergeant then retrieved her packs and headed off. She made her way back to the Dancing Dove, wondering if the Court of the Rogue was still in session.

When she turned onto Nipcopper Close, she was surprised not to hear the usually raucous sound emanating from the inn. She held her breath as she drew closer to the door, unsure what to expect. The bell clanged softly when she pushed open the door.

The cook looked up from drying a glass with a clean cloth as Beka glanced around the lower level. Her eyes caught on a single person. The long white-blond hair caught back in a horsetail gave the person's identity away instantly. His name escaped her lips in a whisper before she could stop it. The silence was broken a moment later when Rosto's head turned just slightly in her direction.

"Who's there?" He asked. Beka moved forward in his direction.

"It's me. Beka," she said softly just as someone dropped something upstairs.

His back was still turned to her even as she drew closer. This was so unusual for Rosto – usually by now he would have had her in his arms and would have kissed her soundly. When she looked closer, she noticed a folded strip of clean off-white cloth that was almost invisible in the distance against his blond hair and pale skin.

Carefully, she moved closer and around in front of him. That was when she saw the blindfold. A frown creased her forehead. When she was right next to him, she could see that the knuckles off his clinched hands were completely white.

Very slowly, she reached up and tugged the blindfold up. She could hear his breath catch in his throat, like he was scared, as she removed the strip of cloth. As soon as she had removed it, she realized what it meant – she remembered the reason some folk wore blindfolds such as that. Her heart ached when she saw the milky film over Rosto's black gaze. She felt herself let out a tiny gasp. She moved her hand down to his cheek.

"Beka? Oh, Mithros…" Distress crossed his features. Beka forced herself to answer, knowing that he couldn't see her nod.

"Yes, Rosto. It's Beka," she said softly. Rosto raised his hand to touch hers. She could see a muted look of pleasure on his face.

"What happened to you, Rosto?" She asked. The look of pleasure vanished.

"Someone tried to assassinate me. I almost died; my life came at the price of my sight," he replied. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, one hand closing around a cane that had been resting against the table. "I can't see anything, Beka. I'm completely blind."

His jaw clinched after he said that. Beka could see the pain he was trying to hide. She could tell that the loss of his sight was a huge blow for him. With the loss of his vision, he had also lost the Rogue. Worse, his future was uncertain. The Rosto she knew hated to be helpless and not know what was going to happen. But worst of all, he had lost his independence entirely, and Rosto the Piper was a very independent man.

Rosto moved away from her, using the cane to feel in front of him easily. "I can't help but think sometimes that the healer shouldn't have bothered to save me," he muttered darkly. He stopped and turned vaguely in Beka's direction. She had let out a stifled gasp when he said that.

"Rosto, you don't mean that!" She exclaimed.

"You sound just like Kora," he stated, a derisive tone entering his voice. "Think about it, Beka. What would you do if your world was torn into pieces and ripped away from you? How would you feel if you were in my position?" he demanded, gesturing with his free hand.

Beka didn't answer. She couldn't – she had no answer to give him. The silence weighed heavily on Rosto. He continued to stare straight ahead with his sightless gaze, a slight frown causing creases next to his eyes. For just a moment, he seemed to have aged years instead of just months. It made Beka's heart skip a beat. She was sincerely thankful when the expression vanished.

"I'm sorry, Beka," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said that." Without waiting for a response, Rosto turned again, using the cane as she had seen a former Dog who had been blinded do. He was already rather adept at using it, but it was clear that this incident that had stolen his sight had happened recently.

"It's all right, Rosto," she replied. Her voice was soft and tender to him, the kind of voice he had been aching to hear for months. "I understand. You've had your life destroyed; you have every right to be upset by that," she continued. Rosto stopped again and turned back vaguely in her direction once more, though his gaze was fixed several feet to her left.

"No, you don't understand," he said. The sound of his voice did not hide the bitterness he felt in the least. "That's just what Aniki and Phelan have both said, and they don't understand. They aren't blind. They aren't living a half-life that they have no control over. They aren't forced to sit in bed for hours and hours because no one has the time to help them do anything even close to useful! That's all I am anymore, Beka. I'm completely and entirely useless," he hissed. It was clear by the expression that had appeared on his face that he was indeed horribly upset by this.

"You're not useless, Rosto," Beka said patiently. She walked over to where he stood with steady rhythmic steps and stopped in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek and very softly, very carefully drew him toward her, pressing her lips lightly to his. She could feel his hesitation in allowing her in for a moment, but then he relaxed and almost shakily slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"You wouldn't say that if you didn't feel bad for me," he said when he suddenly pulled away. "In this state, I'm worthless, and you know it. I can't even take care of myself, nor am I allowed to try," he said. Beka caught his wrist as he turned to go back to his room.

"Rosto, listen to me. You aren't worthless. I want you to stop thinking of yourself like that. Do you understand me?" she asked. Her tone was the one she used when she expected to be obeyed without question, and he knew it.

"Yes. Yes, Beka, I understand," he replied softly. There was moisture in his eyes, just a hint at the edges. "Thank you."

* * *


	3. Forever

It was not much later that Beka had Rosto once again settled into his bed (though he did not put up as many protests when she told him that she would stay there with him). She could still see the haunting bitterness hinted at in his face, but it seemed less so. She had removed the blindfold, folded it up, and placed it on the table next to his bed. Beka could not say that the look of the milky sheen over his deep brown eyes disturbed her, but she missed seeing the warmth in his brown eyes.

She had always loved his eyes, she had come to realize – they were very much the opposite of her own, which proved one of Rosto's points again. He had repeatedly told her that opposites attracted, and with the two of them being opposites like that, it didn't matter. He had said that they were meant to be. He had been a very different man then, very different indeed from the one who was curled on his side under the covers, looking straight in her general direction.

It had not been all that long ago that she would have punched him for kissing her, but now…now, she wished with all her might that he would, if only to show her that he was all right. He didn't act like he was, for all he seemed to be able to function and deal with this problem.

"Rosto?" she asked softly. He shifted a little.

"Yes, Beka?" he replied. His expression did not change in the least, but he propped himself up a little. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is blindness the only thing that has changed since I was away?" she inquired. She was genuinely curious if he still harbored feelings for her or if he had given up while she was gone, thinking that she probably would not be interested should she return to Corus.

"Yes and no," Rosto started. "You already know that Aniki is Rogue now, I'm sure, but nothing else has really changed," he told her. Just then, Beka reached out to brush lose strands of hair from his face. Rosto flinched a little, but relaxed again seconds later. He would accept her touch more readily than any other person's. Beka looked down at her hands, swallowing before she could even find her voice.

"Do you love me?" she whispered softly, somewhere inside praying fervently that he had not heard her. His face showed no expression; not a twitch or anything.

"Yes," he replied; his voice was heartbreakingly soft and almost sounded ashamed. Beka frowned slightly, but then she saw the tears that were forming in his eyes. She saw the pain he had been trying to hide, even before he turned so that she couldn't.

"Rosto?" she asked again, shifting in the chair she sat in to try to see her face.

"Yes, Beka. I still love you. I don't deserve you, but I do love you. But it's pointless now. We can't be together. Not anymore – not when I'm like this," he said. He punched his pillow in anger, closing his unseeing eyes and covering them with the palms of his hands.

"Why not?" she continued, a frown creasing her features.

"Because I couldn't even see you anymore, I can't be to you what I once could have been, Beka. I'm helpless, and I know you. You need someone young and strong, who could take care of you, not the other way around. I don't want to be a burden for you, and I feel that I would be, even if I could eventually see again," he said. He scrunched his eyes shut and sighed. There was silence for several moments as Beka watched him.

"Why do you think that way, Rosto?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes briefly and pushed himself into a sitting position, using his pillow to help prop himself up. He closed his eyes again and hung his head.

"I've always thought like this, Beka," he said. "I can't take care of myself like this, and I was taught and firmly believe that a mot's husband should provide for her and their children. I can't do that, even with the income that would come from running the Dancing Dove," he said. Beka snorted.

"You're a looby to think like that, Rosto. The Dove could be plenty profitable if you open up the rooms on the ground floor, and if we _were_ to wed, there would be an extra room to rent. And I don't need you to provide for me – I'm a Dog, and I earn a good wage in the position I'm in; it's enough for me to take care of myself and save some, as it is," she told him. Rosto sighed, moving a hand up to run it through his hair.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he asked with a snort. "But let's face it, Beka. It isn't fair of me to put this burden on you. Just let me do the noble thing for once in my life and accept it," he continued. This time, it was Beka's turn to sigh. Rosto just shook his head. There was silence for a long time after that. "Beka, will you get something for me?" Rosto asked suddenly. Beka, who had been reading one of the books she had found on his shelf, looked up.

"Of course," she said. She closed the book and stood. "What did you want me to get for you?" she inquired.

"First, go over to my desk," he told her. She did so, glancing at the papers and metal shapes scattered over it.

"All right. Now what?"

"Open the drawer in the center of the desk. There should be quills and ink in it, and something else – a small box," he told her. She opened the drawer as he had instructed, her eyes scanning for the box. She moved a few quills out of the way before she found the box he was referring to. It could only be that one, at that matter, for it was the only one in the drawer. She turned back to him then.

"I've found it," she said. She was about to go on when he cut her off.

"Open it," Rosto told her. She did as bidden, lifting the lid only to stifle a gasp. There was a ring inside it. The smooth band was made of white gold, which was very expensive in Corus. It was so expensive that it was usually only nobles could afford it. There was a stone set in it, too. It was a small, lovely light blue diamond; there was a smaller white diamond set on either side of the gem. She stared at it for a moment, unable to even breathe. _This must have cost a fortune,_ she thought to herself. And that blue…it was almost the color of her eyes….

"Rosto, what-"

"It's nothing," he said suddenly. "I want you to have it."

"But why?" Beka asked softly. She tore her gaze from the ring to look at Rosto, whose lips were pressed tightly together.

"Because it was supposed to be yours anyway. I was going to ask you to marry me when you came back. I want you to have it, because you deserve it anyway," he said. Beka swallowed, unable to think of anything to say for a moment.

"Does the offer still stand?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

"What?" Rosto was frowning now. He turned his head in her general direction, two small vertical creases appearing between his eyebrows.

"If I said yes, would the offer still stand?" Rosto's frown disappeared in an instant and his jaw dropped.

"But what-"

"I don't care that you're blind, Rosto. I was going to give you a chance anyway. There is no reason I can't still give that to you. We're not even on opposite sides of the law anymore. I think I came to realize it when I was away, now that I think about it. I was trying to rationalize my feelings, for any number of reasons…and I was scared," she said. She paused, intending to go on a second later, but found that Rosto wouldn't let her.

"What were you scared of, Beka? I never would have hurt you…I tried to tell you that over and over again. I loved you for a long time before I realized it. I still do, but, as I said before, I don't think it would be fair to burden you as I would," he told her. "I-"

"Hush, Rosto," Beka said shortly. He looked taken aback for a moment. "I love you, just as you love me. You won't be a burden, because it's what I want. I don't want any other cove – I want you, Rosto the Piper, to be the one I marry," she told him firmly. She moved over and placed her hand on his, which once again made him flinch out of reflex.

"Are you sure, Beka?" he asked softly. "Are you sure that this is what you want? That the way my eyes look doesn't bother you? That you wouldn't care if I never got my sight back?"

"I'm sure, Rosto. I have chosen what I want, and I won't look back. If you're blind for the rest of your life, it doesn't matter to me. I'm here, and I'll help you if you need it," she said. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, slipping her hand into his. His sightless eyes landed on her and he tilted his head slightly.

"If you're sure…" he started. Beka put her finger on his lips and stopped him from continuing.

"I'm absolutely sure. Don't ask again; I won't change my answer," she said quietly. "It seems that our roles have been reversed this time," she continued after a moment of silence. "You've always been my voice of reason, and suddenly, it seems that I've become yours, doesn't it?" Rosto shook his head.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" he asked, the slightest hint of a wry smile touching his features. "May I have that ring for a moment, Beka?" he asked before she could reply.

She frowned, but carefully placed the box that held the ring in his waiting hand. There was another moment of silence before he carefully removed the lid she had replaced on it and ran a finger over the ring. He held it out to her then.

"Will you marry me, Beka?" he asked softly. She grinned, though he could not see it. She sat down on the edge of his bed and embraced him just a moment later.

"Yes, Rosto. Of course I will," she whispered in his ear. He returned her embrace, holding her as close as he could. Even if he couldn't see her, Rosto knew one thing: Beka Cooper was his angel, the one sent to make him stop the self-pity and bitterness. She was his guardian angel. His very stubborn guardian angel who got exactly what she wanted. He could live with that, though. If he had her forever, he knew he could live with that, and with being blind.

 


	4. Epilogue: Grace

A smile graced Rosto the Piper's face as he gazed down at the small bundle in his arms. Pride glittered in his eyes as he turned his attention to his wife, who was sweat-covered but smiling as she, too, watched. Rosto couldn't think of a better moment in his life just then.

It had been just over four years since the failed attempt on his life had been made. He had his sight back, albeit not nearly as good as it had been before. He had to use spectacles to read and to see clearly more than about three and a half feet in front of him, but he could see! That alone was enough for him.

It had been a slow process; first he had been able to distinguish shadows in the darkness, where someone was standing in the light. It had taken months for him to be able to fully see light and dark, and then several more before most of the darkness faded and his sight had become simply blurred. Slowly, the world had come back into focus for him, in more ways than one. Beka had forced him to see that just because something bad had happened to him didn't mean that the world was all darkness and misfortune. She had made sure that he saw the good things, too. She had loved him wholeheartedly since the day she had made him see reason, and probably before that, too.

She really had been his angel for the past four years. Even two years before, when the healer had told him that his sight was as good as it would ever be, she had been there to support him. She had known how much it had hurt, because she knew that he had finally begun to nurse a small hope that maybe it would get better, and maybe he could go back to the Rogue. When he hurt after that, she had made it better. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her anymore.

But really, Rosto was just glad that he could look down at his newborn daughter and see her perfect little fingers wrap around one of his. He was just glad that he could look over at Beka and see her face and her beautiful sparkling blue-grey eyes.

"What should we name her?" Beka asked softly. They had only briefly broached the subject in the previous months, and it had been decided that they would wait to find out if their child was a girl or a boy. Rosto looked over at her, using his free hand to stroke her sweaty face.

"Grace. I think we should name her Grace," he replied. He turned his gaze back to the tiny little girl in his arms.

"It's perfect, Rosto. It's a beautiful name for her," she said. A smile settled on her face before she promptly fell asleep, completely exhausted from the labor. Rosto reached down and tucked a strand of hair behind his wife's ear, watching her while she swept.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl," he told the infant, looking down at her already dark blue eyes. "Sleep well, my little Grace," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead. This was a good life; he wouldn't trade it for the world. He wouldn't even trade it to be able to see perfectly again.

He had been falling in his little world of anger and self-pity. Now, he could simply walk across that canyon and he didn't mind. He had Beka and Grace – nothing was more important to him than his wife and daughter. Nothing.


End file.
